Timemanium Pandemonium
by Amazingflashyfan
Summary: Sitting at the end of his days as king, the man only wishes one thing...to curse the ones he loved, to the deepest oblivion of life. Thus, the Timemanium Pandemonium started. Follow the forever never ending days, of Yuuki Rito. Message me if you guys want five more fics. I have ideas, just wanna see if anyone is interested.
1. Day ???

Sitting on the throne, flames under his seat, bodies spread throughout.

The orange haired king sat there, the man disgusted most by life and love.

He had a full grown beard, sat in a red bright robe, with black pants and a tail.

"To live my final days of life, I shall do it, restarting my existance. I, shall summon, a Timanium Pandemonium. To kill the Devilukians, to kill Lala, to kill Momo, to kill Nana, to kill my son, to kill...myself."

The king threw an orange ball into the air, an explosion erupted, and the bright orange flames spread throughout the universe as mist.

And thus, it began.


	2. Day 1

The snowflakes continued to fall even as they walked, it was unusual during this time, but the orange haired boy wasn't complaining, as he walked through the snowy road.

"Man, the snow sure is a departure from the sun we had everyday, right Rito~?" Lala said with a cheerful attitude.

"Yeah, most school days are always starting with a sun shining down on the students, even during these times."

"Brrr...it's cold."

"Geez, Nana you always act like snow is the greatest thing in the world, but you're the first to complain."

"Shut up Momo, I didn't grow up with this stuff."

"How childish."

"Come on you two..." Lala chimed in.

The four got to Sainan, where they saw their friends in the shoe change area.

"Sup Yui! Sup Haruna!"

"Good morning you four."

"Yes, good morning."

Haruna's warm smile warmed Rito's heart, and his smile reflected it.

"That smile of yours is creepy Yuuki kun..."

"Eh..."

Rito frowned at Kotegawa, he walked past her, not wanting to start any argument.

"Ah, Mea!!"

Nana ran forward, bumping Rito out of her way to get to Mea, who skipped along the hall.

"Hey, Nana chan!"

"Mea, you're in a good mood today, what happened?"

"I'm gonna get some chocolate cake from a new store today!"

"Wah, sounds cool! I wanna come too."

"Momo chan should come too." After she finished, Mea and Nana looked to Momo.

"I think that's fine." Momo said politely, "Don't be like that Momo, their you're friends, spend time with them."

Momo pouted a bit, as she would've wanted to hang out with Rito, "Ok, if that's what you want Rito san, I'll do it."

"Good." Rito smiled warmly at Momo, she realized her choice was worth it, just for that smile.

Rito walked past them, not uttering a word.

"Did something happen to Yuuki kun?"

"No idea..."

Lala looked at Rito, she realized something was wrong.

He was too quiet, oddly quiet.


	3. Day 1 (P2)

"Rito, can we talk today after school? Alone at the park?"

Rito turned his head from the window, he had a confused face.

"It must be important."

"It is."

"Something so important we can't talk about here?"

"Yes, I'll wait for you at the shoe area. Don't bail, it's important."

Lala left with a stern face.

"What the? She is really out of character."

Rito had a worried look, "I just can't name a problem that happened."


	4. Day 1 (P3

"So, what's this about?" Rito asked as he had a coffee can, placing himself on the bench.

"I really want to get this off my chest. So listen up."

"All ears."

More snow began falling.

"Right now, the Devilukian family is in jeopardy of losing the king, my father. I couldn't tell Momo or Nana about this, I didn't want to trouble them. It's selfish, but as an older sister, I can't scare them. You, my fiance, am the one I can talk to about this, but in doing so, I'll have to change you're life forever."

"You already have, Lala."

"Hehehe, thanks."

"What is going to happen to the king?"

"He's losing his power and is on the verge of death. We looked for help all over the universe. But we couldn't find help. Rito, I need you to step up to the throne with me and save our family."

"What about the Queen?"

"Mom won't rule without Dad, she's too heartbroken."

"Damn, everything falls on me again huh?"

"Rito...I need to tell you something."

As Rito sat there, a quick light made him blink for a second, it was followed by an explosion impact.

Rito's eyes widened.

Lala dropped to his arms.

"Lala, hey, Lala?"

"Man, it was hard to find you punks. You have no energy reading."

"Who are you?!!" Rito put Lala on the bench and pulled back hid jacket sleeves.


	5. Day 1 (P4)

"Didn't she get to it yet? This is the Devilukian King battle royal. Bunch of us aliens want to become the king. Got understand from the lower race's perspective, right."

The being who said that, was a red being with a spiral tattoo on his cheeks. He wore a black leather jacket with black pants.

"Man, human clothes are nice, I'll be sure to make humans good treated slaves once I become the king of the universe."

"King? Battle royal?"

"Rito..."

Rito ran to Lala's side.

"Don't speak, I got a gist of everything. I'm gonna help you."

"Heh, it's not that easy Rito. You...don't have any powers..."

"She's right boy."

The red alien shot down another blast, it sent the two at the bench flying in the air.

"Rekas, the king of the universe!"

"Lala, I'm still gonna fight...for you!!"

Lala faintly smiled, "This...is why...I love you."

Lala grabbed onto Rito and kissed him.

A strong fire was born in Rito. His eyes were filled with fire, his will stronger than ever.

"I'm gonna fight, to protect you, to protect the universe!"

"Rito, you may hate me for what I did."

"No, I love you!"

Lala stayed silent, she smiled and hugged Rito once more.

"I can go on, knowing that. Thank you...Rito."

A blast engulfed the both of them within seconds. It burned through their skin and tore apart their bodies. The duo, were no more.


	6. Day 1 (N)

Rito awoke with a breakout of sweat.

He began looking around, "I was at the park...with Lala..."

"Lala, who's that?"

Rito turned around to the person who said that, Momo.

"What?"

"Lala? Who's tha-"

Rito grabbed Momo by the shoulders, "You're older sister!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Nana is the older sister of us twins."

"Haha, Momo being jealous is funny."

"Man, you may have been earlier than me, but I'm smarter."

"Say that again."

"WHO CARES!!!"

The twins looked back, "Lala is gone. Was my weakness the reason she died?"

"Rito san, what happened?"

Rito ran off through the snowy road towards Sainan.

Lala.

The only word in his mind.

He began crying as he ran through the snowflakes.

"Sairenji!!!"

"Ah, Yuuki-"

Rito threw his hands on her shoulders, "Please, tell me where Lala is?!!"

"Lala...I don't know a Lala..."

Rito took his hands off, he looked down with sorrow.

"Dammit, I'm sorry. I scared you, it's just..."

Rito began crying, "Why did I lose her?"

Rito ran off to the washroom, crying his eyes out.

Time passed, and he came out the washroom.

The whole day of school went by when he came out.

As he walked out, Haruna was standing in front of the washroom.

"Sairenji-"

Haruna hugged him.

"I may not know who Lala is...but I still care about you."

Rito began crying his eyes out again, "It's so hard..."


	7. Day 2

Rito had went home to Sairenji's apartment.

He spent the night there.

Her sister was on a business trip.

Rito awoke on Sairenji's bed, she was sleeping in her pajamas.

She opened her eyes to see Rito staring at her.

"Ah-" They both said in unison.

They both laughed as they said that.

Slowly, they both moved in and kissed each other.

Her lips were soft, and her breath tickled him.

The two sat at the table and were eating eggs with cereal.

"We're almost like a couple, huh?"

"It feels too good to be with you Sairenji."

"You make me blush."

"This Lala, what was she like?"

"She was goofy and seemed naive. But she meant well, and she really wanted to help people."

"Sounds like she would've been a good friend."

"It's a shame no one can remember her..."

The doorbell rung to kill the awkwardness.

Haruna went to open the door, "Momo chan? Nana chan?"

Rito ran towards the door, "Good morning, Rito san."

"Momo, even the different times, you still talk the same."

Momo and Nana talked about how Rito was acting out of character, and they wanted to help him.

Haruna told them she would help, and they left it to her.

Just then, they explained the same battle royal that Lala had explained.

Rito didn't want to participate, but he chose to do it.

"Thank you Rito san, You'll be helping our Father."

"Yeah, I just wanna help. For her, for you guys."

"Now that that's out of the way, we need to prepare for lunch. Momo chan, Yuuki kun, can you guys go get the grocheries?"

"Sure thing, we'll go."

"Nana chan and I will clean up."

Rito and Momo were walking through the snowy quiet roads.

"Rito san, turn around."

"Hmm?"

Once he turned, as the snowflakes fell, Momo's lips met with Rito.

Her small stature forced her to tip toe and reach him. Her lips were soft and hot.

She stepped back, "I blesssed you with a new power."

"Power?"

"I am you're partner, soon enough, you'll get you're power."


	8. Day 3

"Rito san, dodge to you're left!"

Rito jumped quickly and dodged the attack.

It was the middle of a cold winter night, the roads were lifeless and the snow pilled up on each other.

Rito and Momo were fighting another canidate, this time, they were up against a blue alien humanoid with his own partner.

The humanoid had a small red jacket with a yellow cape and black pants. It had three eyes.

It's partner was a flying pink haired girl who had her eyes covered and wore a robe.

Momo threw a stone into the ground, Rito placed his hand on top of it. "Earth Manipulation: Magma eruption!"

Magma spewed up and burned the flying partner, who yelled in despair.

Rito then placed his hands over the ground and summoned up plants.

The plants had thorns and it pierced through the blue alien's skin.

Rito then used Magma on it and it killed it.

The flying partner was also killed.

Slowly, but surely, Rito was going crazy. The despair screams, the blood shed, the sight of last breath. All was driving Yuuki Rito insane.


	9. Day 4

The day was cloudy, an odd one in Sainan. Rito and Momo continued to walk through the soulless road.

"This battle...I just can't take it anymore."

"What did you say?"

"Momo, this battle royal requires us to kill for me to become King. Why? If I continue to battle, and continue to take a breath of the air someone has to chance to anymore, am I really worthy of being the king?"

"We must make these choices so we can continue to prove the Devilukian power."

"Won't that just cause more war?"

"It will, but it's just the nature of war. The cold hard truth."

"Damn you, you can say that so calmly?"

"I feel bad too you know!"

"You're not the one who kills!!"

Their was a great deal of tension within the air.

"My, my, you two are of no fit to be the rulers of the universe."

A lightning bolt came and engulfed the two.

"Gwahh!!"

Rito and Momo were split apart, with Momo being launched towards the right, and Rito the left.

Their opponent this time was a female, she had a white dress and had black wings. Her skin was shiny gold.

"The pink one is princess, so the boy is probably the canadite."

The alien flew towards Rito at superspeed and positioned her hand for a lethal blow to the heart.

Just then, Momo flew in and kicked her straight in the face, sending her across the snowy roads.

"Open you're eyes, we must fight Rito!"

"Not like this!"

"Stop being that way!"

Just then, the alien came back at superspeed and slashed Momo with a hidden blade to the chest.

She then zapped her with electricity.

Momo was on the ground, fried.

"Momo!"

Rito crawled to her slowly, but he stopped in his tracks. Half of hin told him to save her, his other half told him to leave her.

"Rito..."

Rito jumped over to her within a second, and shielded her body, "I'm sorry." She said.

The two were to be killed by another lightning strike, but Magma erupted from the ground and burned them alive.

Momo had too much Devilukian pride.


	10. Day 1 (L)

"Rito, why are you staring out into the distance like that?"

Nana was the only one walking with Rito.

He looked to her with emotionless eyes.

He had a great deal of rage within him.

"Yuuki?"

Kotegawa was right behind them.

"Kotegawa san, you gotta help, Rito isn't acting normal."

"How so?"

"Look at his eyes!"

Kotegawa looked straight into them, nothing.

Just then, Rito dropped to the ground.

"Hey!"

His knees were quickly becoming colder as he was in the snow.

"I..." he barely made out.

He instantly blacked out.


	11. Day 2 (L)

Rito awoken on a soft bed, larger than his own. Surrounded by cat pillows.

"Awake now?"

Kotegawa walked through the door.

"We're at my place. You've been out for a day. Nana and Mikan chan are going to be coming here, so sit tight."

Kotegawa was wearing a tanktop with shorts.

"Thank you, Kotegawa."

"It was nothing."

"Do you remember Momo?"

"I have no idea who that is."

"All right..."

Rito had gotten up and ate breakfast with Kotegawa.

A short while after, Mikan came with grocheries along with Nana.

Kotegawa's parents weren't home, and neither was her brother.

Nana had explained the battle royal again, Rito was so tired of it, but he did it anyways.

Nana had kissed him and he developed a new power.


	12. Day 3 (L)

Three aliens circled Rito and Nana.

One was a green humanoid alien.

One was a black fat alien.

One was a purple skinny alien.

They all rushed them at the same time.

"Explosion!"

Rito covered himself in an explosion and completely annihilated them.

Rito's burning anger and Nana's attitude worked hand in hand.

"Man, we are killers at this."

Rito looked towards Nana, "Die."

Rito used an explosion on her and her body blew up.

Rito for the last time blacked out.


	13. Day Dark

He was floating alone in the darkness all by himself.

"King? No way I could ever do that."

"Rito!"

"Lala? It's been sometime since I heard you're voice, but it doesn't matter. All of this is too hard."

"No Rito, you don't have the will to go on. If you gain that will, then nothing is impossible."

"What the hell do you know? You got me tangled in everything! I...I..."

"You still had the will to move on! Rito san."

"Momo! No, you aren't any better! You're selfish, you want everything to fit you're way!"

"Come on Rito get the picture."

"Nana? You're explosive and violent, when I was with you, I felt nothing but anger and the pursuit of destruction."

"Rito..."

"Shut up! I don't want anything! Get out of my head!!"

"That's you're first problem. You're running away from the problem. Will."

The three girls who were spirits, acted as his light and came closer.

They all hugged him.

"Stop running away, have the will to face you're problems. You want to help, in you're heart."

Tears ran down Rito's face.

"I do. I want to help."

Just then, a huge light overtook him.


	14. Day King

"Is that you're answer?"

Rito awoke to find himself standing on a burning battlefield.

An older man, who had a beard, orange hair, and a robe stood there. His eyes, lifeless.

"I remember when I stood with those eyes. The eyes of optimism. I truly did believe that I can save everyone. But, those three girls were tricking me into this regretful path of murder and eternal conflict. Nothing good came of it. So, I will do what I must. Which is to sever myself and save the universe. Fight me, Yuuki Rito, fight yourself."

The king was so broken, he only needed one hit to finish him.

Rito realized he was up against himself.

"We believe in you, Rito."

The three princesses were behind him in sprit, he widened his stance and got ready.

The King raised his hand forward.

BOOM!

Rito ran forward, the King launched massive swords at him from portals.

Rito gained Lala's flight, and he quickly dodged them.

The King snapped his fingers and a fire creature stood in front of Rito.

It breathed fire all over the battlefield.

Rito used Momo's flowers to propel himself into the air over the creature.

He ran forward, only a few spots from the king.

The king threw a punch forward at Rito, "I'll break myself!!!"

"I'm going to save you!"

Rito's fist met with the King's fist.

A shockwave was sent throughout the battlefield.

Rito and the King stared at each other, eye for eye.

"Rahhhh!!!" They both yelled out, they exchanged close combat blows, until Rito punched as hard as he could to the King's stomach.

The king began to stumble backwards.

"Dammit."

"King, don't you see? The anger was the downfall. You had all that great power, but the anger stopped you from killing me quickly."

"I see...my anger...it was my own downfall. I hated those girls for what came of me, instead of appreciating what I recieved from them."

"King..."


	15. Day King P2

"I apologize for the Timanium Pandemonium time loop. I did that as I thought I could've saved myself. The anger was too great."

"It's fine. It showed me a new path in life. One that I would've never saw if I was the way I was."

"I shall take it off-"

"Hey!!"

"You're the king right?"

A group of canadites showed up, they were all angry.

"What about the battle royal you sent us through, what now?"

"It is off. There is no more use."

"Bullshit! What about the tiny races like us? We of the lower class? We want our rule against the higher class like you. You have no idea what it's like to live our life."

"Experience is one thing, feeling is another. You aliens may consider the king as a high race, but that's the true problem here. You think just because of his label that he can't experience a hard life? You want to make to a comparison between two different kinds of hardships? Who do you think you are to be our king?!!"

"Well, wh-?"

"'What would I know?' I went through hardships that brought me to near death, but with the support of my friends, I bounced back, even when I almost gave in. We shouldn't live by labels, we should live by concepts! The concept of hardship is what we can both relate on. We wanted to move forward to tbe concept of King because of the concept of hardship. Labels are nothing!"

"You bring up a point kid."

"Yeah, I agree."

"We're all the same!"

"We should live with the concept of hardwork!"

"That's why I, Yuuki Rito, proposes the idea of an Alien council. Where we all work together to build a new universe."

"Yeah!!"

"Yuuki Rito, my son, my younger self."

Rito turned behind, the king was fading. "You truly are worthy of the title, King."

"I ain't a king. I just want to help everyone."


	16. New Day

The battlefield of fire Rito stood on, vanished.

He and the other aliens all appeared in a grassland.

"Good job Rito."

The Devilukian princesses, King and Queen arrived.

"We believe you're idea will help the universe as a whole. We want to help everyone, right?"

"Gid."

"What are you looking at, we've got a room to build with these guys."

"Yeah!!!"

The aliens walked off with Gid, who began talking and laughung with them.

"Yuuki Rito of earth, I am in you're debt for sending the universe in a new direction."

The queen walked away.

"Thank you...I appreciate it."

"What are you standing around for you doof?"

Nana said as she jumped on his neck.

"We have a home to head back too, right? Dad will take you're place!"

"No, I'll be a rep for earth. I gotta take the will to."

"Well said Rito, this is why I fell in love with you."

Lala said as she grabbed his left arm.

"Rito san, let's live in this new era together."

Momo said as she grabbed his right arm.

Rito nodded his head, they walked onto a space ship, coursed for earth.


	17. Q And A (2019)

I think this is a bit unexpected, but I just wanted to give a little insight on what's to come and everything that happened after I stopped typing for a while.

Q1: What were you doing after you stopped typing?

A1: I was still in school and I was trying to finish up my work. And even if I stopped typing, I constantly checked in with my account to see how things were doing, and all I can say, is thank you very much for all the constant reads. I had no idea this little thing I did for fun, would become checked out by a lot of people, giving feedback to improve, which I'm really happy about.

Q2: What are you're plans for 2019?

A2: I am going to make a full comeback with writing next week. My semester is already over and I have free time for a bit, so I want to come back and entertain people some more, while also finishing up some stories and creating new ones. Crusaders of Light will be heading into the conclusion of it's first arc, and then into the second and final arc. I want to revist the world of To-Love Ru again, but I might also touch into some new and unexpected series. I hope that everyone will be supporting me to the end.

Q3: How long will you do Fanfictions?

A3: I plan on doing Fanfictions for about a few more years. My true dream is to become a published author, with Graphic Novels and Novels. However, even if I practice for that, I still care deeply about my works here, so I want to continue on this platform. I am going to start some new series soon, so I hope everyone can support me. I was so proud my stories brought many people in, far larger than I thought.

Q4: What are you're hobbies and interests?

A4: I recently watched the new Dragon Ball Super Broly, and I was heavily moved. I'm also into Drawing and I practice every day, while also doing a comic I've been keeping up with for a few months now, by doing work for chapters every Saturday.

Anyways, that's all for now, I hope to see you all again as my stories continue to keep coming. If you would like to ask anything, please message me, I'm open to any questions. Later.


	18. Truth about writing

Ok, so, it's me again.

To wherever you are, good morning, good afternoon, good evening.

It's been a while and if you've been keeping up with my stories, than you realized that I've not been updating for a while.

I'm been really selfish for not finishing a story people might want to see finished, and I can't make excuses for this other than the fact that I've been really lazy, which I hate.

Though, I've also wanted to move away from the website for a while to pursue my own writing.

I've wanted to start creating my own original stories, which I have been doing since a young age.

The website was something I wanted to try, and I was only supposed to do one story, but it ended up expanding into more, and it was because of the number of people who kept reading.

I thank everyone alot for reading my stories and giving feedback, positive and constructive.

In the end of all of this, I'm not sure if I will ever come back to this website, but if I do, I'll be back with new stories to tell.


End file.
